Silent love
by broken and bleeding wings
Summary: It's been a year and Max is now in Dylan's arms. They don't notice Iggy who is slightly depressed. Iggy finds a girl to make him feel whole. There's just one problem. Iggy's blind and this girl is a mute. Not to mention, is she keeping her own secrets?
1. Chapter 1: Dylan

**Max's POV**

It's been one year since Fang left. I hear he's doing great. New friends and everything.

His blog is the source of my information. It took me weeks to get over Fang. And just as I was finally getting there, the blog delivered another blow.

Fang was dating a girl he picked up and was happy.

How harsh was that? I cried non stop for three days, very un-Max like. Plus I gained like 4 pounds from all the cookies I ate.

Surprisingly my disgusting show of emotion didn't scare Dylan away. I even awoke one night, screaming out Fang's name and he ran in and held me tight, all night while I cried.

The flock had called my mom and we stayed with her for a while, but we have our own house now. How sad is that?

Well today was the best day I've had yet. I awoke to the sun shining and the smell of Iggy's home made breakfast. I made my way to the kitchen and started scoffing down bacon.

"Morning guys" Dylan slurred walking into the kitchen of me, Iggy and Angel. I almost choked on my bacon, for Dylan stood there rubbing his eyes, hair sticking up everywhere, oh and he was shirtless. Hello muscles. I tore my eyes away from his chest and went back to eating, my cheeks red and my face hot.

"So what's on the agenda today?" Dylan asked sitting down. "No idea" I said, my mouth full of food. He looked at the plate in the middle of the table that was currently empty, then at my plate, stocked with food, and he frowned, but then swooped in and grabbed a piece of bacon from my plate and shoved it in his mouth before I could stop him.

I shrugged it off, for I was in to good of a mood to fight. The others came down and Iggy made more breakfast. We decided to go for a fly, and then go to the park.

It was dark and late.

I brushed my teeth and got changed into my Pj's and headed to my room. Nothing had really happened today, yet it felt so good, like I had gotten rid of a large weight.

Then I realized I hadn't thought of Fang all day, which had to be a record.

"Hey" Dylan said passing me. My heart fluttered and then it hit me.

Dylan was the reason I felt so good. He's the reason I had gotten over Fang and the reason everything was going to be ok. "Hey Dylan" I called and he stopped and came back. Ever since Fang had left Dylan had been there for me and never once had made a move on me.

He said he was just my friend until I was ready. "Yeah Max?" He asked. I tried to think of what to say to him, how to explain how I felt, but I just couldn't. So I showed him. I wrapped my arms around his neck and smashed my lips against his. He was surprised, but he wrapped his arms around me and kissed me back.


	2. Chapter 2: The forgotten pyro

**Iggy's Pov**

I mumbled unintelligently and rolled over again.

Max's room was next to mine and I could hear her and Dylan talking and making out.

It was probably about midnight and they'd been at it the whole time.

"Oh my god, shut up" I whispered to myself. I shared a room with Gazzy and Dylan. Max got a room to herself and Nudge and Angel shared a room on the other side of Max's room.

I sighed and swung my feet over the edge of my bed and stood up.

Gazzy was the heaviest sleeper of us all and Dylan wasn't here, so I didn't care about being too quiet.

I took three steps forward and three to the right and I was at the door. I slowly made my way down to the kitchen and opened the fridge.

I grabbed out the milk and drank it straight form the carton. I made my way back up to my room, tripping on the stairs.

Another hour went passed and I still couldn't sleep.

Ok, I was happy for Max and all, but this was ridiculous.

Mentioning Max made my blood boil. I didn't mean to be mad at her, but I couldn't help it. She was just so dam self-centered.

When Fang left she wasn't the only one that it affected. She has no idea what it did to everyone else.

With Fang gone and her in her room crying and wallowing in self pity, I was left to clean up the mess.

It's been a year and still everyone hurts, and she doesn't even know anything about it.

She doesn't know that it was me who cooked her every meal and brought it to her and all the tissues and clean clothes and comfort when he left. She doesn't know it was I that called Dr. Martinez and made all the arrangements. She doesn't know that I spent 6 days sitting at Nudge's door trying to convince her to come out and soothing her, then another 4 days just holding her as she cried. She doesn't know how I had to explain everything to a crying Angel, and how I didn't sleep for a week because I had to sleep with Angel so she didn't leave to go find Fang. She doesn't know that I let Gazzy sleep with me nearly every night because he has nightmares about Fang leaving and the flock falling apart. She doesn't know that every night I tuck all the younger kids in and tell them a story and do all that motherly stuff. She doesn't know how I silently cried myself to sleep every night for two weeks. She just doesn't know.

While I'm lying here thinking about all Max didn't know, there was so much no one knew.

They all took me for granted and didn't see how hard it is for me not seeing.

How I wake up every morning to darkness every day. How the slight change of anything screws me up and I have to start all over again.

How every time we go somewhere I'm lost. How I can't even run (well fly) from my problems like Max does because I wouldn't be able to find my way back. How I need someone to explain and tell me the detail of everything. How I battle with asking for help with everything, even small things like when I can't find the pancake mix.

How I can hear them all whisper behind my back about whether I'm up to doing something.

They just don't understand how I'm always so lost and I'm never going to find my way. I rolled over as a silent tear rolled down my face.


	3. Chapter 3: Its just too much

**Iggy's Pov**

I had managed to get a bit of sleep last night, but that didn't stop me from waking up exhausted.

Hell I wouldn't have even been awake if it hadn't have been for everyone yelling my name because they were hungry.

I moaned and got out of bed; my eyes closed (not that it mattered) and made my way across and out of my room like a zombie.

I was so tired that I forgot where I was going and tripped on the first stair and fell. I landed with a thump at the bottom, lying on my face.

"Ow" I moaned with a slow reaction. I heard the others gather and ask if I was ok, but I could hear them trying to hold back laughter. "I'm fine" I said but it came out muffled for I still had my face stuck to the ground.

I heard Dylan come over and literally just pick me up and place me on my feet. Talk about embarrassing.

Surprisingly my fall didn't wake me up, if anything I felt even more tired. I yawned as I got the flour for pancakes. "Want some help?" Gazzy asked as I missed the bowl and got a bit of flour on the bench.

"I'm fine" I said, trying not to snap. I felt around for the egg carton, but I couldn't find it. It was usually next to the bread box, which was next to the microwave, but it wasn't there.

"Are we out of eggs?" I asked. "No, there is about 4 left" Max replied. I continued searching blindly for the eggs but couldn't find them.

Eventually I sighed and swallowed my pride and had to ask where they were. "They're right here" Angel said directing me to where the eggs were, on top of the bread box.

I went red but continued making breakfast. I finished the pancakes and started on the bacon. I remembered how everyone liked their bacon different.

Max liked hers slightly cooked with no crunchy bits. Nudge liked hers normal, crunchy but not burnt. Gazzy liked his full on crispy and burnt. Angel was normal like Nudge and Dylan not burnt but more then normal.

"Iggy, my bacon is hardly cooked" Gazzy said. "And mines burnt" Max complained. I was to busy trying to calm down that I didn't notice what I was doing and the bacon caught fire.

"Iggy, watch what your doing! Couldn't you see it was almost done?" Max yelled as I put the fire out.

"No I can't see what I'm doing! All I see is blackness!" I yelled. "Iggy I understand…" she started but I cut her off. "No! You don't understand!" I yelled then stormed off to my room.

**Max's Pov**

I watched in shock as Iggy stormed off to his room and flinched as I heard the door slam. "I-I-I didn't mean it, it was a slip of the tongue" I reasoned. "It's ok Max, we all forget sometimes. He is just so good at getting along without his sight we all just forget sometimes" Dylan comforted me. "I bet Iggy doesn't forget" Nudge said quietly and I felt a stab of guilt. "Someone should go see if he's alright" I said. "I'll go" Dylan said leaving.

**Iggy's Pov**

I heard steps coming towards my room, which I had locked. They were too heavy to be any of the girls, and Gazzy was too small to make footsteps that heavy. Fang had heavy footsteps but his were more smooth and silent like, where these ones were more of a thud sound and the person didn't care about being quiet, so they were obviously Dylan's.

He knocked on my door but I continued to stay lying down on my bed. "Come on Iggy. Max didn't mean it. You're just so good at handling being blind that sometimes we forget" he reasoned, but I had heard it already, for I had been able to hear them downstairs.

"I bet Iggy doesn't forget" I said quoting Nudge and I heard Dylan swallow loudly.

"Iggy, we all love you for who you are, and we accept that your blind and something's are more difficult. But Max never meant to hurt you" He said softly. "And I don't mean to be blind. Or useless and just a dead weight to the flock" I snapped. "You don't understand. Just leave me alone" I said and I heard him sigh and leave.

**Max's Pov**

I saw Dylan come back down and my heart sunk a bit as I saw his face and I knew he hadn't gotten through to Iggy. "He won't come out" Dylan said.

"He'll be fine. I guess he's just having a bad day" Gazzy said optimistically.

"Yeah, I guess so" I said feeling a bit better. "We should make him feel better" Angel said smiling. "How?" I asked. "We could get him some ice-cream" she squealed and Nudge grinned.

"Yeah we could go down the street and get him some ice-cream. I think his favorite is chocolate, or is it peppermint? Oh I remember, it's liquorish! Which is really gross, it tastes gross. But if he likes it I guess we should get it" Nudge rambled while we put our shoes on and I grabbed some cash to go down the street.


	4. Chapter 4: What did you say?

**Max's Pov**

"That'll be $7.50" the girl at the register said.

I mumbled something about the check-out girls making us pay too much so they have lots of money to take over the world, then paid and left.

"We better go straight home and get this in the freezer" I said when I saw Nudge eyeing a clothes shop.

We went around the back of the shop to a back road no one used so we could fly home, when I heard it. At first I didn't recognize it for we were on a deserted road.

It was a motorbike heading straight for us, and going way to fast.

Nudge, Dylan and Gazzy dived out of the way but Angel was frozen. I ran back to her and covered her with my body.

The motorist saw us and swerved the bike, purposely flipping it and crashing into the grass. I looked over for the person had been thrown from their bike, and they weren't moving.

"Are they ok?" Gazzy asked as I went over to the person. I rolled them over and took off their helmet. It was a girl about my age with brown hair.

"What do we do?" Angel asked. She was still alive, just knocked out. "We can't just leave her here" Nudge said and I was about to say we could, but this girl had purposely thrown herself away to save us, I guess we should help her. "We'll take her back with us and see who she is and that" I said. Dylan and I picked her up and we flew home.

We placed her on the couch and I put the ice-cream in the freezer. She still didn't wake. I pulled the ice-cream out and began putting it in a large bowl.

**Iggy's Pov**

I hear Max make her way up to my room. "Iggy?" She knocked. "Go away Max" I snapped.

"I have ice-cream" she bargained. I was tempted, but I held my ground. "Nope. Not coming out."

"It's liquorish" she said and I bounded up to the door. "Thanks" I mumbled taking the ice-cream and digging in. I heard a movement, someone rolling over downstairs that made me stop.

It was a heavy person, about my and Max's age, but it was light, like a female, not like Dylan, but Max was standing in front of me.

"Is there someone else here?" I asked. "Uhh yeah. There was an incident and this girl was hurt in a motorbike accident trying to save us from going splat" She said. "Cool. Can I meet her?" I asked with a mouthful of ice-cream.

"She's unconscious" she said. "Oh" I said. I finished my ice-cream and went to take it downstairs. "She awake yet?" I heard Gazzy call. "Nope" Dylan called back.

I washed my bowl and went in the lounge. "What's she look like?" I asked. Max took my hand and placed it on the girl's hair, for I can feel colors.

Her hair confused me. It was brown but had almost a light tinge to it, like red. It also had one or two blonde sun streaks in it. I lightly moved my hands down her body, so lightly and quickly so it didn't look like I was feeling her up. Her face was roundish and she was slightly tanned. I felt a scar on her neck and her shoulders were stronger built. Her bust was a quite nice size (I'm not sexist, just a teenage boy) and her hips were wide. She seemed shortish, like Max, and seemed perfect in every way.

About an hour later I heard a small moan and I got up and sat on the end of the couch as the girl twitched and slowly sat up. "It's ok, we won't hurt you" Max told the girl. It was silent.

"Thank you for swerving out of the way. We brought you here after you were unconscious. We just want to help. What's your name?" Max asked, but still the girl was silent. I wished she would talk so I could hear her voice. "Please, we just want to help, promise" Nudge said. The girl didn't say anything, but Nudge spoke up. "Cant you talk?" she asked her and I heard the girl shake her head. She can't talk? Well there goes any communication between us. I heard Dylan get up and come back. I figured he had got paper. "She say's her name is Nyx" Max read. This was disastrous.

**Max's Pov**

The girl looked slightly scared, but she was trying not to show it and had a look of determination to not show she's scared that I knew only to well.

"Well Nyx I'm Max" I said. She wrote something down on her paper and held it up to me.

_Hi Max. I'm sorry I nearly ran you over _it said. "That's ok. This is Dylan" I said and she wrote _Hi Dylan_. I introduced everyone and she wrote hi. "And this is Iggy" I said and she wrote _Hi Iggy_ and held it up to him. She frowned when he didn't say anything.

She mouthed 'hello' and gave a small wave. She looked down at the ground sadly when Iggy still said nothing and looked as though to be ignoring her.

"Sorry Nyx. I forgot. Iggy is blind" I told her and she brightened up. _Oh, sorry. Hi Iggy_ she wrote then pointed to me then to the paper then to Iggy and I saw she wanted me to read it to Iggy. "She say's sorry and hi" I told Iggy.

"That's ok. Hi Nyx" he half smiled in her direction and she grinned. "So tell us about yourself Nyx" Gazzy said.

_I'm 15 and my name is just Nyx. I don't have a last name. I dropped I. I was in a fight a last year. Some guys were hurting a boy about my age and I jumped in to help him. The guys were adults and one had a knife and slashed me. It was in the neck, that's how I lost my voice. The boy took me to the hospital. They tried but they said it have to be a miracle to bring my voice back. My dad died and my mum was abusive and a few weeks before my accident she was put in jail and I was going to be sent to an orphanage but I ran away. I stole a motorbike, coz I love them, love the rush. I've been living form town to town, stealing what I need for the past year or so. I've been living with the boy for all this time. Actually he disappeared two days ago and I didn't know what to do._

She pointed to a long scar on her neck and looked sad. "I'm so sorry Nyx. Well if you can put up with our weirdness you can stay here for as long as you want" I said, smiling. _Weirdness?_ She wrote. "Yeah. There is no adults, Iggy has great senses and we are science experiments" I said and I showed her my wings. She was shocked for a bit, but then she wrote_ Can you fly too? That is so awesome! _"Yeah we can fly" I smiled and she grinned. _I think I'm going to like it here_ she wrote and we all smiled.


	5. Chapter 5: mission impossible

**Max's Pov**

Nyx fitted perfectly into our flock.

She was even like us all in some way.

She had my toughness, Dylan's honesty, Iggy's wit and humor, Gazzy's love for pranks and bombs (Iggy as well) Angel's kindness, gentleness and she could pull off the 'innocent look' just as good as Angel, and even though she wasn't into fashion and stuff, she had some idea like a normal teen girl, so Nudge had someone to relate to. Everyone loved her. But Iggy.

Iggy stayed away from her and didn't even try and get to know her. I know it was hard for he was blind, but he could at least try. Actually, he spent most of time in his room. Nyx was officially part of the family.

Mum and Ella loved her, and she moved her stuff (Which was actually only her motorbike, some spare clothes and a pocketknife) into our house and she shared a room with me. Over the day she used her own sign language (not like the proper one) that we had all slowly learnt, kind of.

It was nighttime and the younger kids had gone to bed a while ago.

Nyx, Dylan and I were watching a movie. I was snuggled up in Dylan's arms and Nyx was curled up on the couch. She sat up and held out her hand like she was going to shake someone's hand, then she turned it so her palm was facing her chest and she ran it down her face like they do in the movies to close someone's eyes once they were dead.

This meant she was tired and was going to bed. "Ok, goodnight Nyx" I said. "Night" Dylan said. She held her hands in front of her, palms facing us, and wriggled her fingers, meaning 'goodnight.' As she left Dylan held me tighter and kissed my neck and we snuggled closer.

**Nyx's Pov**

I yawned and climbed the stairs. Just then I heard a door creak open and a strawberry blonde head poke out. "Who's there?" Iggy asked. I took his hand and put it to my cheek.

"Oh, sorry Nyx, I guess I'm still getting used to your footsteps" he said. I continued to hold Iggy's hand to my cheek so when I smiled to let him know it was ok, he felt it.

"Cool. Ok, goodnight" he said. I patted his hand with mine and left. Man, this mute thing is a pain in the butt. It had never really been too much of a problem before.

I liked Iggy, I think he was funny and smart, and would make a great friend, but it was so hard. I climbed into bed and closed my eyes.

This was the closest thing to family I had ever been. I smiled to myself as I thought of how happy I was here. I wished I could get through to Iggy though. I had never regretted helping that boy. No matter what happened to me because I couldn't talk; I never thought maybe it was better to keep out of it. But if I ever came close to it, it was when I was with Iggy. But I guess I couldn't have anything.

**Iggy's Pov**

I heard Nyx turn and leave and I sighed quietly. I bet she thinks I'm a snob. I bet she thinks I hate her.

I wish it would be easier. I wish I could know more about her, the real her.

Sure I knew her probably better then the others because of my other senses, but I don't think that counts. Like how I knew she walks as silently as Fang did because she wants to go unnoticed. How she bites her nails when she's nervous. How her hands shake slightly when she is being noticed. How she takes a small, almost silent, sharp intake of a breath when ever her muteness, the accident or anything like that is mentioned, because it brings the pain of everything. Sure I could pick up on the small things, but that's not what I wanted. I wanted to know the real her, and to be able to communicate with her without having to have someone translating. I went to bed and closed my eyes. I hated being blind. I hated it before, but now this was a whole new level of hate. There was so much I was missing out on. So much that I couldn't do.

I wish I could do so much more, like communicate with Nyx. But I guess it is mission impossible.


	6. Chapter 6: replaced

**Iggy's Pov**

I awoke to the smell of bacon.

I sat up straight, something was wrong. I was the only one that cooked in this house, why was there cooking going on without me?

I hurried downstairs to find Dylan doing MY job of cooking, in MY kitchen, with MY appliances and MY ingredients. "Hey sleepyhead" Dylan said when he saw I had arrived. "Your cooking" I stated.

"Well yeah. I'm an alright cook, so I thought I'd give it a spin" he said. "Alright? He's amazing" Max said. "Oh" was all I said before heading back to my room. "Don't you want breakfast?" Dylan called. "I'm not hungry" I answered.

Now what? I thought to myself. Cooking was the only thing I was useful for, and turns out I wasn't even useful at that. There was nothing else for me. I wasn't the leader. I wasn't even second in command. Gazzy could build bombs just as well as I could. Nudge had all the computer skills. Angel could flipping project stuff and Dylan was just good at everything.

What else was there? I was useless now. A dead weight. I was nothing. As I was drowning in self pity I bumped into something human. "Sorry Nyx, I didn't see you" I said not even smiling at my lame joke.

She poked my left shoulder then took my hand and covered her eyes with them. The poke in the left shoulder meant 'no' (poke in right shoulder means yes) and obviously covering her eyes meant she couldn't see, so I take it she said she didn't see me either.

She used my finger to act as though I was wiping a tear from her face, which means either she was sad or why was I sad? "Are you sad?" I asked and she poked me in the left shoulder. "Why am I sad?" I tried again and she poked me in the right shoulder.

"I don't know. I guess I just feel useless. There's nothing I can do right. The only thing I was good for was feeding the flock, and now I've been replaced at that, so what else is there for me?" I said. She put my hand to her cheek and I felt her smile, and even laugh.

"I don't think being the funny one counts as much" I said and she poked me in the right shoulder then lifted my finger to her temple.

"I'm not even the smartest one" I agued and she poked me in the right shoulder again. "I'm useless ok" I said and she poked me in the left shoulder, hard.

"You don't know what it's like having a disability and feeling as though you're useless. Or what it's like to not even work properly" I sighed. She lifted my hand to her neck and I felt her scar. "Being mute isnt that bad. Being blind is. There's so much I can't do. There's so much I had to give up" I told her. She lightly ran my hand over her lips and I felt she was pouting and then she did the tear thing and I knew she was sad, and then she held my hand to her neck.

"Your sad about being a mute?" I asked and she poked me in the right shoulder.

"How come?" I asked. She held my hand to her neck, and then put her hand over my heart. "You hate being mute to me?" I asked and she poked my right shoulder. I couldn't help but grin. She put my hand to her cheek and I felt she was smiling. Then she took my hand and lead me back downstairs and then she wandered off and I heard her grab some paper.

"She say's no offence Dylan, but only Iggy knows how to make eggs the way she likes them, so if Iggy wouldn't mind, can he cook for her?" Max read out to me. "Sure thing Nyx" I smiled and began cooking.

**Max's Pov**

I tried not to smile as I watched Iggy cooking eggs and Nyx standing beside him watching.

They were so cute together. They connected on a different level then any of us could. They shared something special. Their disabilities helped them connect, and even though it also nearly made it impossible, they tried to connect, and that's what makes it worth it. She grabbed the plate and took it to the table and sat down. She took a bite as Iggy cleared up.

"Good?" He asked and she poked him in the right shoulder and he grinned and went upstairs. As soon as he was out of ear range she stood up and put the eggs in the bin.

I gave her a questioning look and she reached for her notepad. _I hate eggs_. "Then why did you get him to cook for you?" I asked. _He was feeling down on himself and needed to be reminded he was still needed around here._ "You're a good friend to him. Thanks" I smiled and she grinned.


	7. Chapter 7: a secret spilled

**Iggy's Pov**

As I got upstairs I forgot I had locked my door and as I went to open it I ran straight into it.

I rubbed my forehead and unlocked it.

I started to get dressed but my shirt was being difficult and wouldn't go on properly, then I realized I was trying to put on one of Gazzy's shirts.

I blushed and threw it to the ground, thanking god that no one was around to see that. I walked around my room feeling around, but couldn't find a shirt so I eventually had to go to my closet, that hadn't been opened in about 3 weeks.

I felt around but all I could find was pants and stuff, no shirts. I sighed and made my way back downstairs.

"Hey Max, do you know where my shirts are?" I asked her. "Yep" she giggled. "Well?" I asked impatiently, wanting to get a shirt on, for I was blushing because I knew Nyx was down here and this was the first time she would have seen me shirtless, and my body wasn't exactly model material. I was tall and pale and I guess you could say a gangly teen boy. I didn't have a six-pack, I was just flat stomach.

"Well remember how you blew up my clothes a few days ago?" She asked and I began to worry. "Yeah" I said nervously. "Well I thought you should see how that feels. So until you give up bombs, you ain't getting them back" she said and I could tell she was smirking. "Never!" I yelled and stormed back to my room.

Stupid Max, I'd show her. I thought bitterly. I began to make a bomb, with my door locked of course. It took only about fifteen minutes until I had finished. It wasn't very big, probably just big enough to smoke out a whole room. I sat up, quite pleased with my work.

I shivered, now cold without a shirt. I felt the shiver slowly make its way down my spine and I could feel goosebumps on my arms and body. I heard small and very light footsteps pass my door. I was Nyx, heading for the bathroom. I heard something drop to the ground at my door, but Nyx continued to walk passed.

I slowly opened my door and felt my foot hit something. I bent down and picked up a black hoodie.

I listened but she didn't come back for it. I shut my door and tried it on. It was small on me, the sleeves came up to about half way between my wrist and elbow, and it showed a bit of my stomach, but I just pulled my pants up more. It was warm and smelt like her. A sweet yet earthy scent.

I decided to wait until Max and Dylan were the only ones up tonight and then set my bomb off. I smiled to myself, wishing I could see Max's face when it happened, and when she saw I had "found" something to wear. I made my way back downstairs.

**Nyx's Pov**

After I had dropped my hoodie at Iggy's door I made my way to the bathroom. I smiled as I heard his door open and him pick up the hoodie and go back to his room.

I brushed my hair, leaving it down for once. I pulled on some ripped jeans and a black shirt that said 'I'm the kind of person your mother warned you about.'

I brushed my teeth and looked in the mirror. I trialed my scar with my fingers and silently sighed. Most girls would try and cover up their scar, but I didn't bother. The only people who I slightly cared about what they thought, had already seen it, plus it kinda matched me. My torn and non-fashionable clothes, my retarded hair, my funky blue eyes and my dark and silent personality. I took one last look in the mirror, as always; this was as good as it was gonna get.

I made my way downstairs and walked into the lounge room where Max was on the computer, Dylan had his arms wrapped around her and watching over her shoulder, Nudge was sitting on the couch flicking through a fashion magazine and Gazzy and Angel were watching TV.

I sat down on the floor, leaning against the couch and watched TV with the others. I turned as I heard Iggy making his way towards us and a small smile spread on my face as I saw he was wearing my hoodie.

Just then I saw he was about to step on the remote. I tried to warn him, but of course, nothing came out and I watched as he tripped and fell on his face. I ran over to him and helped him up. "I'm ok" he sighed. "Where the hell did you get that?" Max almost yelled at him, looking at the hoodie. "Found it" he said trying not to grin, but was failing.

"It looks small on you" she noted looking at me and I tried to look innocent. "Iggy, black is so not your color. Your to pale. I have never met a hot guy that's pale and wears black" Nudge said. I picked up my notepad and wrote _in one of my favorite books, Vampire Academy, there is a boy called Christian and he's really pale and wears black and I think he's smoking hot. _I showed it to Nudge and she read it out and rolled her eyes and Iggy grinned and poked his tongue out at Nudge.

I heard a crash and turned to see Max had dropped the laptop. Her face was pale and Dylan was holding her tight. "What is it Max?" Angel asked. "I-I–Its Fang. He's in the area" she stuttered.

I had heard a bit about Fang, they didn't like to talk about him. All I knew was he was like them and was Max's lover and about a year ago he left and broke al their hearts. Max had a ring in our room that Nudge said he had given to her and she hadn't worn it since he left. Everyone soothed Max and I sat there, not knowing what to do. I picked up the computer and my eyes landed on a black-haired boy with a cute face.

My eyes widened as I saw the boy. "That's Fang" Gazzy told me pointing at the boy. My hands were shaking and I dropped the laptop and ran to my room. I locked the door and slid down it and put my head in my hands. I had seen Fang before.

He was the boy I had saved and cost me my voice.

Iggy's Pov

I listened as Nyx dropped the computer and ran. I heard her door slam shut and I flinched.

"What was that about?" Gazzy asked. "I don't know" I said, confused. "I'm going to see if she's ok" I said getting up.

"You can't see" Max reminded me and I gave her the finger.

I made my way to her room and knocked on the door. "Nyx?" I asked and it was silent. "Please let me in" I said and it was still silent. "Are you even there?" I asked and she quietly knocked on the door.

"Please?" I begged and slowly the door opened. "What's wrong?" I asked sitting down on her bed and she sat down next to me. I heard her shake her head. "Come on, you can tell me" I said and I could practically see her rolling her eyes at me.

"You know what I mean" I said. I heard her get up and scratch through some stuff then sit back down. She took my hand and put something metal and cold in it. I rolled it around in my hand.

"This is the ring Fang gave to Max" I told her and she took my hand and put it to her face so I could tell she was nodding. Then she moved my hand and ran it over her scar. I frowned as I didn't get what she was trying to tell me. Then it hit me.

"Fang was the one that you saved?" I almost yelled and she nodded. "What? How? How is that even possible?" I gasped. She drew my hands to her face and I felt wetness on her cheeks. She was crying.

"Why are you crying?" I asked softly. She tapped my hand with the ring. "Fang?" I asked and she poked me in the right shoulder. "What about him?" I asked. She drew my hand to her scar again. "After you saved Fang?" I asked and she poked me in the right shoulder. "What happened after all this?" I asked running my hand across her scar again. I felt more tears run down her face. She leant in and kissed my cheek. At first I was distracted by what she was trying to tell me for I had gone red and where she had kissed me was warm and my stomach was in knots.

I snapped out of it as I realized what she was trying to tell me. "You and Fang kissed? You dated him?" I almost screamed. And she slowly nodded and more tears fell down her face.

"Max is going to kill you!" I said and she nodded. "You have to tell Max" I said and she poked me in the left shoulder. I could tell she was torn up about it and I wasn't helping. "It's ok. I'm sure Max will understand" I said, trying to be optimistic.

She poked me in the left shoulder and handed me a bag. I felt it and knew it was her bag. "No. She wont kick you out" I said, yet she put her hand to her cheek and nodded sadly, her cheeks wet from tears.

"No, I won't let her" I said and pulled her in and hugged her. I held her close and she buried her head into my chest. I rubbed her back and she had stopped crying and her shoulders were stiff.

I knew this stance well. I had felt it many times when I held Max after Fang had left. It was the same stance, saying that she were torn and upset and felt like she couldn't move on, yet she wasn't about to let someone see that so she was trying to be tough like she didn't care. "You have to tell Max" I said softly. It was silent for a second but then she nodded into my chest.


	8. Chapter 8: Sides

**Max's Pov**

I heard the door open and Iggy came out with Nyx.

He held her hand as she was half hiding behind him. Her blue eyes had a red rim and I could tell she had been crying, plus Iggy's hoodie was wet.

Nyx grabbed her notepad and scribbled something down on it.

_Max there's something you need to know. _She wrote. I had a bad feeling. "Yeah?" I asked, everyone gathered around. She wrote something down on the notepad. She was writing down a lot. She silently sighed as she finished and I saw Iggy squeeze her hand.

_Well before when I picked up the computer I saw Fang for the first time. I have seen him before. He's the boy I saved that cost me my voice. After he took me to the hospital, he asked if I had anyone that would come get m and I told him I had no one and was living on the streets. He said he was to and after they fixed me up, they called the cops because the doctors knew no one would be able to pay for it and we both ran away. We stayed together for a few days and lived in trees and stuff. About the seventh day we were together he kissed me and I kissed him back. We stayed together for the whole year. He told me his name was Slade. We were dating the whole time, but then I woke up one night and he was gone. I looked for him, but nothing. Then I met you guys the next day. Please don't be mad Max. _I finished reading and just looked at her.

**Iggy's Pov**

"You... You!" Max dived at Nyx but I pulled her behind me. "Max settle down" I said. "No! She was with Fang the whole time! She's the reason I was torn up for so long! It's all her fault!" Max screamed trying to get to Nyx, but I held her off.

Dylan grabbed Max and tried to calm her down but it wasn't working. The others had to help Dylan keep Max back while I held Nyx to me protectively. "Get out! Get out of my house!" Max screamed at Nyx.

I expected Nyx to cower and run, but she didn't. She grabbed her notepad and scribbled something down and Angel read it out loud. "She says she's sorry but she had no idea so you can't blame her." I was proud of Nyx for standing up to Max. I knew I wouldn't.

"He must have talked about me! You little (insert bad word)" Max yelled and I growled at her. "She says he did, but under another name. He called you Pip and said you broke his heart. He said it took years before you stopped running from him, which hurt. And then when you finally stopped running a new guy came in and flexed his muscles and you were gone again" Angel read out.

"Lies! All lies! It's your fault!" Max cried. She then ran to her room and I heard the door slam shut. The minutes slowly slid away in silence.

**No one's Pov**

"Wow" Gazzy said lamely. "Tell me about it" Dylan shook his head. "So now what?" Angel asked. "I think it would be best to figure out what to do with Nyx" Dylan said sadly.

"Ok, we'll vote on it. I'm pretty sure we know what Max's vote is" Gazzy said looking upstairs nervously. "It was silent as everyone was deep in thought, and to scared to speak up.

"Well I'm sorry Nyx, but I love Max, and I can't have her hurting. So nothing personal, but I vote you leave" Dylan said looking at the ground.

Nyx's face was emotionless and she gave off nothing. "Well I think it's ridiculous. Nyx is just as much part of this family now as any of us. I say she stays" Iggy said furiously.

"Sorry Nyx, but I don't think this will work" Angel said almost crying. "Well I think she did nothing wrong and its not her fault her and Fang fell in love (Iggy flinches as Nudge says this) and I think Nyx is the best thing around here and should totally stay because she's like my sister" Nudge cried.

Everyone looked at Gazzy. "If Gazzy votes she should go, then she goes. If he votes she should stay then it's a draw and we need to figure something else out" Dylan said. "Come on man" Iggy pleaded at Gazzy.

"I- I- I don't know. It's too much pressure!" Gazzy yelled running to his room. "Well we'll give him some time to decide" Dylan said.

"We're all very sorry Nyx" Dylan sighed looking up. Dylan's eyes went wide, for he was the first to notice.

"Where'd she go?" Dylan asked and everyone looked at the empty spot that was where Nyx had been standing. Nudge bent down and picked up her notepad.

"It says I'm sorry for causing so much drama. I'm leaving and tell Max I hope she can forgive me for I am truly sorry. Thank you for the kindness you all showed me. You were all family to me. Thank you all so much, especially Iggy, thank you Iggy for just being you and making me feel special." In the silence they all heard the motorbike drive away.

"Look at what you've done!" Iggy cried and ran to his room.


	9. Chapter 9: Dramatic visits

**Nyx's Pov**

I was going way to fast. I passed a sign saying 80km p/h, but I was going at least 140 km p/h and I continued to press my foot down on the accelerator, now reaching 150km p/h. I had already left town, and was in the middle of no where so now I really put my motorbike to the test. Tears were running down my face and fogging up my helmet. By now they would have realized I was gone.

I wondered if any of them would come looking for me, I doubted it. I actually didn't want any of them to follow me. I don't think I'd be able to leave or say goodbye.

I thought of Iggy and how he flinched when I mentioned how close me and Fang were. I knew he liked me. I could read him so easy, as he could read me. But because I was mute and he was blind, I don't think it was going to work. And I say that with a heavy heart, for I liked Iggy to. I really liked him. He reminded me of myself. He was funny and witty and loved being immature and pulling pranks. But deep down he felt insecure and like he was useless. And I could relate to that. It was so hard pulling myself from him and leaving.

More tears fell and now I couldn't see. I whipped off my helmet and took a deep breath. Sure this was dangerous and I could die, but who cares? I took a sharp left turn and the motorbike skidded and I almost fell, but held on. I flew passed trees and took another sharp left into the trees on a thin dirk track that unless you knew it was there, you would have missed it. Of course I knew it was there.

This was the way to the place Fang and I had camped out for the past year. I raced down the track and flew over a dirt jump and off the road. I slowed down a bit so I could actually see the trees I was supposed to be dodging. I came to a skid and stopped. I turned off my bike and left it there.

I couldn't get through the trees on a bike now so I had to go by foot.

I ducked and weaved and came out in a nice open area, about the size of a school football oval. There was a stream running through and some rocks around the edges with one or two trees. I sighed and sat down on a rock. "Nyx?" a deep voice came from a few meters from behind me.

I looked around and then my eyes fell on a boy standing there looking at me. My eyes widened and I stood up and ran towards him. It was Slade/Fang.

"Oh Nyx" he mumbled as I threw myself into his arms and he held me tight. "Where have you been?" he asked. I shrugged and pointed to him with a questioning look on my face. He understood what I was trying to tell him, like always.

"I went for a late walk and was captured by the scientists. I escaped a day or two later and came back to find you gone. At first I thought you had been captured as well, but then I saw your bike was gone and I thought you had left me" he said sadly.

I had missed his voice. I never heard it much, he wasn't a big speaker, but when he did, it was so deep and hypnotizing. I looked at him with sad eyes and he gave me a lopsided grin and reached into his back pocket and pulled out a notepad and handed it to me. I grinned at him and I opened it and flipped through it, running my hand over some of our old conversations.

"So where have you been?" He asked, snapping me out of my daydream. _You wouldn't believe me if I told you. _I wrote. "Try me" he grinned. _Well I met some new friends. Fang_. I wrote and his grin faded.

"You met the flock?" he said, eyes wide and I nodded. _I almost ran over Angel but threw myself off to save her but was knocked unconscious. They took me back to their place and I've been living with them. _I showed him and he read it. "Their place? They have a house? What's been happening? How are they?" He asked and I knew he was desperate for information on his 'family.'

_After you left a year ago Max was depressed and they rang her mum and now they live by themselves in a house. Angel is so cute and happy. Gazzy is causing mischief and Nudge never shuts up. I think you impacted Iggy though. He is really down on himself and really sad all the time. Max is happy though. I'm sorry Fang, but she's happy because she's with Dylan now, and he makes her happy. _I wrote.

He read it slowly, to take it all in. I saw pain in his dark eyes as he read about Max. "It's ok. I'm over Max now. I won't lie to you, it hurts to know she had moved on, especially with Dill weed, but I'm ok. I have you" he said, grinning his special smile that I rarely saw, for he only smiled it when he was really happy and with me. It was my smile.

"But what about Iggy?" His smile faded. _He thinks Dylan has taken his spot and now he is useless and there's nothing for him. _I wrote sadly. "Should we go see him? All of them?" Fang asked and I shook my head. "Why not?" He asked. _I'm not welcome anymore. _"Why? What happened?" he asked brushing some hair out of my face. _I told Max this morning that about us and she threw me out of the house. _"What?" _Well there was a vote. Max, Dylan and Angel voted I should leave. Iggy and Nudge voted I should stay and Gazzy was undecided. So I left while they were all arguing. _"I think its time I should go see my family" Fang said and I nodded.

_Well can I see your wings?_ I asked. His eyes widened again. "You know?" _I know everything_ I grinned and he rolled his eyes. He opened his wings and I stared at them. They were about 15 and a half feet long. They were a shinny black, and a streak or two of dark purple where the sun hit them. I ran my hands over them and smiled. "I feel better now you know everything" he said and I grinned.

I looked at him properly. He put his wings back in. He stood there in ripped jeans and black runners. His shirt was black with a white skull dripping blood. His eyes were so dark they were black and he was slightly tanned. His hair was black and longish. It was shorter at the front and got longer towards the neck so it sat sexily against his neck and throat, not like a girl cut and the fringe fell over one eye.

"I missed you" he said and I hugged him. "I love you" he whispered in my ear and I put a hand over my heart then over his to say I loved him to. He leant in and kissed me. I put my hands around his neck and ran one hand through his hair. He put one hand on my cheek and the other around my waist. I deepened the kiss and he held me tighter.


	10. Chapter 10: heartbreaks and confusions

**Nyx's POV**

The next day Slade, I mean Fang and I decided to go back to the flock.

We argued about how we were going to get there. He say's he should either fly above me, or he gets to be in front of the motorbike. I say he can't fly because they live in the middle of a forest and he'd get lost, and he can't be in front because the motorbike is mine. "Come on, let me drive" he begged. _But it's my bike. Plus you don't know where your going_ I reasoned.

"But I haven't driven her in ages. Please?" he begged and I made the mistake of looking into his dark eyes. _Fine, but if you make a single wrong turn, I get to go in front _I said and he grinned and hugged me.

So we walked to my motorbike and headed off. We headed into the street and I tapped his left shoulder and he turned left. We continued this until we were close. Finally we arrived and stopped the bike and climbed off. I felt Fang's hand intertwine with mine and I squeezed his hand for he looked really nervous.

I heard the door open and Angel peeped outside. "Nyx!" she yelled running towards me. She stopped dead in her tracks as she saw Fang. "Hey Ang" he whispered. "Fang!" she screamed throwing herself at him and he held her tight. "Fang!" Nudge called and she ran over and hugged him to. "Dude!" Gazzy followed and did the same thing. They all just stood there holding each other tight and I smiled. "Fang?" I heard a small whisper and saw Max standing there hugging herself. "Max" Fang whispered and took a step towards him but she took a step back. She ran inside and I saw Dylan standing at the door and she ran into his arms. I saw the pain in Fang's eyes but he saw my looking at him and gave me a reassuring smile and squeezed my hand.

We were all sitting inside now and it was extremely awkward. Finally the subject I knew would come up, did.

"How? How could you leave with nothing but a letter?" Max whispered. "I'm sorry, but it was all I thought of at the time" Fang said. "At the time? So you just woke up one morning and decided to leave?" Max yelled. "What do you want me to say Max? That I'm sorry for doing what I thought was the best? That it killed me inside? What? What do you want?" Fang yelled and it was silent again. Tears ran down her face and everyone got up to give them some privacy.

I was the last to leave for I had to pick up my notepad, and just before I was out of the room I heard Max whisper "I want you to say you still love me" and I saw Fang's eyes soften.

I felt my heart break and I realized my mistake. I should have known that as soon as Fang laid eyes on Max again he would fall for her all over again. It was a mistake to think I could have both the flock as friends, and Fang. Like they say, "You can't have your cake and eat it." I walked through the kitchen where the others were sitting down. The girls were chatting excitedly about Fang being home and Gazzy was making toast. Iggy was no where in sight and Dylan was sitting at the table with his head in his hands.

I felt a pang of sadness for him. He knew as well as I that the only reason Max was with him was because Fang had left and now he was back it was goodbye to Max. I put my hand on his shoulder and he looked up and I handed him a piece of paper I had scribbled _I'm sorry _on it and he patted my hand with a small smiled and I returned it and left his side.

There was nothing for me here. I guess the only reason I met these people was to return Fang to them. I headed outside to my motorbike. I looked up in surprise as I saw Iggy leaning against it.

"Nyx?" he asked as he heard me coming. I leant against the bike with him and nudged him with my shoulder. "I heard what Max said. And if I know Fang, which I do, I know he would have been hers as soon as he set eyes on her again" he said and I rested my head on his arm and he put it around me. "I'm sorry. I know you two went through a lot together" he said and I held back tears. "So I gathered you'd just want to ride away as fast as you could and forget everything?" he said and I nodded against his side.

"I want to help" he whispered. I thought for a second when all of a sudden there was a crash. I looked at Iggy and he was concentrating.

"Oh my god, its erasers. I thought they were all dead" he said and he ran towards the house.

I ran after him and then past him, taking his hand so he didn't run into anything. We got inside and I saw terrifying half wolf things kicking the flocks butt.

One had Fang by his throat and Max was running towards them. Another had Angel by her wings and another had Nudge on the ground and Gazzy ran at him but he put Gazzy in a head lock. Dylan charged into the room and I saw Iggy do the same. I was an alright fighter, I used to fight on the streets a lot, but I doubted I was nothing compared to these guys.

I heard Nudge scream and I forgot everything and ran into the heart of the fight and kicked the closet thing to me with a furry face.

Someone grabbed me and I swung around and grabbed the closest thing I could, a glass cup, and smashed it over the wolf things head.

Suddenly someone grabbed me around the throat and I couldn't breath. I stared him in the eyes and he grinned. "Fresh meat. Scream for me" he chuckled.

His grin faded as I didn't say anything and he punched me in the stomach. I doubled over and I felt blood drip out of the corner of my mouth. He began to throw me around yelling "Scream girl!" Trust me, if I could, I would have. He threw me again and my head hit the bottom of the stairs. He lent over me and I blinked. All of a sudden he froze and fell to the ground and I saw Iggy standing behind him and he had a knife in his back.

My breathing was uneven. I felt faint and was scared I was going to pass out. Iggy held out his hand and I put my hand in his. He could probably feel me shaking so he bent down and picked me up. I felt so sleepy and my vision was blurring. The last thing I heard and saw was Max screaming as she knelt next to Dylan's unmoving body.


	11. Chapter 11: birthday suprises

**Nyx's POV**

I slowly opened my eyes. I was lying in a bed and I sat up.

Someone had taken my jumper and shoes off. I realized I was in Iggy and Gazzy's room but I didn't know whose bed. I had an idea and got up and lifted the mattress.

Sure enough there were wires and small pocket sized bombs and even a spatula. I rolled my eyes, Iggy. Under the mattress was the oldest trick in the book. Then everything came rushing back to me and I made my way downstairs.

I saw everyone sitting in the lounge room. I looked around but didn't see Dylan and my heart sunk. Nudge was curled up on the floor holding a pillow to herself and Angel was next to her.

Gazzy looked like he had fallen asleep and was in the armchair. Iggy was lying on the couch with his eyes closed and I couldn't tell if she was awake or not.

Max's eyes looked red and she had bags under them. She was curled up with Fang who looked very tired. My heart sunk even lower and I turned to leave.

"Nyx" Fang whispered and the others looked up. I saw Gazzy's eyes snap open and Iggy stirred. I pointed to my wrist asking for the time and no one spoke. Finally Nudge opened her mouth.

"Nyx we were really worried. Once you passed out you stopped breathing and we nearly lost you. We couldn't get you to wake up and we called Dr. M and she tried all she could but you still wouldn't wake up. We didn't want to take you to a doctors because of the whole you running away and us not supposed to exist thing so we did what we could" Nudge rambled and I gave her a 'get to the point' look and she took a deep breath. "You've been unconscious for a week" she said really fast. A week? Wow, no wonder I needed a shower.

I just shrugged it off. I was scared to ask where Dylan was, but they must have seen it on my face. "Your right. He died" Angel said softly and there was an awkward silence.

"I hope you don't mind we had the funeral already. We just wanted to say goodbye and we didn't know when you were going to wake up" Max sniffed.

I nodded and even though I had hardly known Dylan, I felt my eyes sting with tears. I made a few hand gestures to say I was going to take a shower and left.

I turned the water on and took my clothes off. I sat at the bottom of the bathtub and let the water pour over me as I thought about everything. Dylan's death, Fang leaving me, if I should stay, where I would go and just everything. I turned the water off and reached for a towel. All of a sudden I heard a knock at the door. The door opened and Iggy walked in.

"Whoever is in here, remember I can't see, I'm just washing the drool off my face" he announced and I silently laughed. "Hello?" he asked and I tapped on the wall.

"Nyx?" He asked and I tapped again. "Oh thank God. I was worried you'd never wake up" he said. "So I'm assuming you know everything?" he asked. It was silent.

"Umm, knock twice for yes and once for no ok?" he asked. I knocked twice and he grinned. "So are you ok?" he asked. I knocked three times and he looked confused. "Is that a maybe?" he asked and I knocked twice. "Yeah I get where you're coming from" he said.

I noticed the bags under his eyes and I touched them, and then stood back because hey, I was in a towel. "Oh these? I just haven't slept in a while" he shrugged. I patted his shoulder to let him know I was leaving. And being me, I slipped on some water and Iggy being Iggy reached out to stop me falling.

Me falling in a towel + Iggy catching me = Embarrassing moment.

My towel had slipped to my waist and Iggy's hands were on my hips. I felt his warm fingers on my skin and blushed. He realized what had happened and his pale cheeks went so red it looked like he was going to explode.

"Uhh, sorry, I didn't umm sorry" he stuttered walking out. I face palmed and went to Max's room only to realize I didn't have my clothes with me.

I went back to the bathroom and put my underwear and bra on, but my clothes were a bit eww. I sighed, wishing so much I had a voice as I scribbled something on a piece of paper and headed downstairs, still in my towel. Everyone looked up at me and I blushed.

I held up the note and Nudge grabbed it. "She needs some clothes" she said. I knew Nudge wouldn't fit me, and I wasn't sure about Max. Max led me upstairs and I managed to squeeze into some of her jeans, it was a bit tight around my thighs though. None of her shirts fitted me and I frowned. "I'll be back" she said. I waited and she came back with a white long sleeved shirt and I tried it on. It was a bit big, but it was better then nothing. "Iggy said you could use it" she said just as I smelt it and realized it had that slightly earthy and sweet smell, with a slight bit of gunpowder smell to it.

I wandered downstairs and sat with the others. The news was on and something the newsman said made my head snap up. It was the 31st of August. Tomorrow will be the 1st of September, my birthday. "What's up?" Gazzy asked and I realized I was smiling at the TV.

I shook my head to say nothing. "Your smiling. That means something good, and we all think that we could do with something good to take our minds off things" Angel said. I didn't want to tell them, because it wasn't really a big deal, I think the one time anything ever happened for my birthday was when I was 12 and I had a few friends from school over. "Come on" Nudge said. I rolled my eyes and wrote _Its my birthday tomorrow. _"Oh my god we have to do something for it. We can call Dr. M and Ella and we can buy a cake and presents and have like a sleep over girl night thing and it'll be like a real normal thing!" Nudge squealed and jumped up and down. "Well I can make the cake" Iggy suggested. And we can go down the street and buy her a little something because we all have a heap of cash in the bank plus that money we got from working last summer. And we'll need ingredients" Angel smiled. "And we can have lots of sugar!" Gazzy jumped up and down.

"I'll go call mum" Max smiled. They were all talking and had smiles on their faces. It was like they'd never done this before. I didn't really want a big thing for my birthday but I didn't want to burst their bubble. A few minutes later Max came back and said Dr. M and Ella were coming.

"So are we going down the street?" Angel asked. "Yep, lets go before it gets dark" Max said grabbing her shoes. "Do you wanna come?" she asked me and I rolled my eyes and pulled my shoes on. They decided to fly and I was going to take my motorbike.

We were going to meet on the road me met the first time. It was going to be a race. "Ready?" Max said and I started my motorbike. "Set" she said and I revved it. "Go!" She yelled and they snapped out their wings and I skidded the motorbike and shot off. I didn't look back as I speed off. I was way over the limit, but I think I was winning. I could see the street and as I looked up I also saw the flock making their way closer.

I revved the motorbike again and skidded along the ground and tapped the pole we were supposed to touch, just before Max landed. I turned off the engine and did a little victory dance. "Fluke. Plus we had a problem" Max argued and I gave her a questioning look. "Iggy hit a bird" she said and I noticed Iggy wince as he pulled his wing back in. I rolled my eyes, saying I still won and she poked her tongue at me.

We headed into the mall. Iggy and I went to get the cake ingredients while the others went present shopping. This is ridicules, I thought to myself. Iggy couldn't see what he was looking for, and I couldn't tell him anything. "So what flavor?" He asked. "Better yet, where are we?" he asked and I stared at him. "Can you help me to the cake aisle?" he asked and my eyes widened. Iggy never asked for help.

**Iggy's POV**

I was surprised at myself. I never asked for help. What was with me?

It was silent until I felt her small, warm hand in mine and she led me forward. I can't believe I asked her for help. My heart was beating unevenly as my mind was on the soft warm hand in mine. I mentally slapped myself for thinking like this. What am I thinking, she has a boyfriend? Actually, she and Fang have broken up. But it's not official. But he's pretty cozy with Max, how official could it get? But she probably still has feelings for him and if I go to fast, she's run from me. But she's gorgeous and perfect and if you don't someone else will. But what about Fang, I can't do that to a bro? But he hurt all of us, plus he hurt this perfect girl, he doesn't deserve her. But how will it work, we can barely communicate? That's what makes it special. I became aware of Nyx tapping my arm and snapped out of my daydream.

"Sorry" I said. She dropped my hand and I yearned for it as soon as it left. W managed to collect all the ingredients and paid for them. Nudge took Nyx shopping while I went and got my present for Nyx. I took a bit longer than I planned but I don't think Nudge minded.

Max told me I'd be better off going on the motorbike then flying. I sat behind Nyx and my heart beat quickened as I wrapped my arms around her waist. I noticed how much it felt liked flying with the wind in my face. Once we arrived back to the house I climbed off the back and fell to the ground thanking the lord for letting me make it back alive and I heard the others laugh and Max told me Nyx just rolled her eyes and wrote that her driving was fine. We headed inside and I started dinner up.

**Nyx's POV**

My waist still felt warm from where Iggy's arms had been. I was so tired, which made no sense for I had slept for a week. I finished up dinner and went up to bed.


	12. Chapter 12: complete bliss

**Nyx's POV**

I opened one eye for I was still tired and the other one wouldn't open.

I saw Max standing over me. "About time" she said. I sat up and looked at the clock to see it was nearly 12:00pm. I yawned and got dressed.

I headed downstairs and everyone was waiting down there for me. "Happy birthday" they all said in union and I blushed. They all took turns hugging me and I realized Iggy was missing.

I wrote _where's Ig? _And they all smiled evilly. "Well we wanted to show you something before we woke him up" Gazzy crackled and I frowned, confused. They led me into the kitchen and I couldn't help but smile. Iggy was sitting at the kitchen table, asleep, in his boxers and was shirtless. My cake was sitting beside him. It was chocolate with dark chocolate icing and my name on it. It looked very complicated and fancy. Most of the stuff was still out and Iggy had fallen asleep on the icing tube and he had icing in his hair. I went over to him and shook him awake.

"Wha?" he asked sitting up. I kissed his cheek and he smiled. "Your welcome" he said and went to run his hand through his hair and frowned when he felt the icing. He went and took a shower while we sat down and talked (Well I wrote). He came back down and Nudge jumped up and down yelling "Presents!"

I blushed as they pulled presents out. Dr. M and Ella had gotten me a CD of mixed songs and I actually knew most of them. Max had gotten me a new, fancy notepad and pen. Gazzy and Angel had put in together and gotten me a new bike helmet. Nudge had gotten me some new clothes. Fang had gotten me a black pocket knife, and Iggy, well he hadn't given me anything yet.

We dived into the massive cake Iggy had baked. It was so good we just couldn't stop eating. Finally we all sat down to watch a movie and the younger kids slept off the cake. All of a sudden I jumped as I felt someone's hand on my shoulder.

I looked up to see Iggy standing there. I put his hand on my head and cocked it to the side to ask what was up. He held his finger to his lips and I saw everyone was slowly slipping off to sleep so I slowly got up and followed Iggy to his room. He sat down on his bed and I sat beside him.

"Happy birthday" he grinned and handed me a box. I opened it and saw a necklace sitting inside it.

I pulled it out and it was a silver wing on a delicate chain. I looked up and saw Iggy wore the other wing on a black leather chain to make it manlier.

I saw when they connected they fit perfectly together to make a heart.

Iggy nervously rubbed his neck with his hand and blushed. "I know it's really corny and lame, but it just seemed perfect. I don't know what it is about you Nyx, but you make me feel…whole. And I know I shouldn't be saying this for you probably still like Fang and we can barely communicate, and I'm just some freak with wings that you'd probably never want to date or anything and…" He was cut off as I lent forward and kissed him.

He froze in surprise at first but then slightly jerked as he came back to reality and kissed me back. His hand ran through my hair and his other hand was on the lower part of my back, pushing me closer. I ran my hand through his hair and tilted my head to deepen the kiss.

I eventually had to break it so I could breathe. I pulled back and I saw a grin on Iggy's face. "Wow" he whispered and I grinned. He leant forward and kissed me again.

**Iggy's POV**

I was in complete bliss. Kissing Nyx was AMAZING. Her soft lips on mine, her soft hair in my fingers, her sweet scent. I couldn't have been happier.


	13. Chapter 13: Life changing discovery

**Nyx's POV**

Iggy and I had spent the past 10 minutes making out until we heard someone making their way up the stairs.

"It's Fang" Iggy whispered. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. I then opened them and grinned. I was defiantly over Fang. I felt no guilt and I was in complete happiness with Iggy.

I took Iggy's hand in mine and laced our fingers together. "So do you want to be my girlfriend?" Iggy asked and I grinned. I kissed him and pulled back so our faces were about an inch apart. "So is that a yes?" he whispered, smiling and I closed the gap between us.

"Ohh, uhh, sorry" a deep voice came from the door and we parted and looked, (Well I looked) to see Fang standing there.

I bit my lip and Iggy rubbed the back of his neck with his hand. "Can I talk to you?" Fang asked me. Iggy looked nervous so I kissed his cheek and got up and followed Fang to the bathroom.

Fang sat down on the edge of the bathtub and I stood there and took out my notepad.

_What is it? _I scribbled down. "So. You and Iggy huh?" He asked. _Yep. _"I just thought…." He trailed off. _Thought what? _I wrote. "Well, just you and me…" He whispered. _There is no more you and me. You've made that pretty clear over the past few days_ I wrote harshly. "Well you know how it is. Max was my first love, it's hard on me. I still love you Nyx" he said. _You got a bloody crap way of showing it _I wrote and he rubbed his neck.

"Nyx please, just give me some time" he begged and I almost fell back into his arms, almost. _Can you promise me that you'll never go back to Max, that you don't still have feelings for her? _I asked and he looked away and I knew my answer. _Exactly. It's ok Fang, you can be happy with Max, as I'm happy with Iggy. It all worked out fine in the end. _I scribbled down and he nodded. "Ok Nyx. But don't forget what we had. All those good times" he whispered, going to kiss me and I turned my head so he kissed my cheek.

He sighed and walked out. I sighed and cracked my knuckles, then got up and went back to Iggy's room. "So how'd it go?" Iggy asked me. He held his hand to my cheek and I smiled and he grinned. He pulled me into his lap and kissed the top of my head.

Over the next few days Iggy and I had grown so close together. The others were ecstatic when they found out. Max hugged us both (I think she was also happy that Fang and I had officially broken up.) Nudge and Angel jumped up and down squealing and Gazzy high-fived Iggy.

Iggy and I were walking outside, hands entwined and our heads close together, just soaking up the sun. All of a sudden a car pulled up and I Dr. M and Jeb (who I had met a few times) climbed out.

"Hey Dr. M, Jeb" Iggy greeted them. "Hey Iggy, Hey Nyx. Can we talk to you two?" Jeb asked and we frowned. We headed to the lounge room and the rest of the flock gathered there as well.

"What's going on?" Max asked. "Well I was going through some old files and boxes when I came across something of Dylan's" Jeb said quietly. "What is it?" Max asked. "I found a syringe of Dylan's DNA" Jeb said. "What does that mean?" Fang asked. "Well you remember how Dylan's DNA was crafted with the ability to heal?" Jeb said and we all nodded. "Well I've managed to alter it so it becomes the ultimate healing potion. But we can't duplicate it, so there's only enough for one person" Jeb explained.

"I still don't understand" Max frowned. Jeb looked at Dr. M and she spoke up. "Sweetie, it's the ultimate healing potion but there's only enough for one person. It's so strong it can heal either Iggy's sight or Nyx's voice-box" she whispered.

My heart jumped and Iggy's hand tightened on mine. "We're sorry, but you have to decide" Jeb said. It was silent as we all swallowed this information.

"Nyx can take it" Iggy said softly. I shook my head. "It has to be used by tomorrow" Jeb said. "We're sorry to do this to you" Dr. M said hugging us and then they left. We sat in silence as we didn't know what to do. "Sorry we can't help you guys. But I think this is up to you two" Max said and the others nodded and they left us. Great.

"Nyx, I want you to take it" Iggy said softly and I shook my head and poked him. "I'm not taking it" he said stubbornly. I crossed my arms and turned my back to him. "Well I'm not taking it, so you have to take it. Nyx I've been blind my whole life, I've adapted to this, you haven't. I want you to be able to talk, to be able to do everything. Please, for me, just take it" he whispered. I tapped my forehead with his finger to say I'll think about it and he smiled.


	14. Chapter 14: the life changing decision

**Nyx's POV**

I lay there awake at 2 in the morning.

I couldn't stop thinking about the healing stuff.

I desperately wanted to talk again, but I just couldn't take it. Iggy deserved it more then I did.

I felt so bad for what I had done. I had broken a promise and lied to Iggy. It was only a few hours ago, I agreed to take the potion. I went out into the kitchen where the syringe was kept. I stayed out there for over an hour until I knew Iggy had fallen asleep. I went back to my room, without taking the potion.

Now here I was.

I had been thinking and now I knew what to do.

I got to my feet and went and got the syringe. I was going to take it. Iggy was so happy when I said I'd take it. I didn't want to hurt him like that.

I held the syringe in my hand and went to Iggy's room. I wanted him to be the first person I spoke to.

The moon was shining and I could see clearly. I went over to Iggy's bed and sat down on it.

"Hmm? Nyx?" Iggy stirred. I ran my fingers through his hair and he fell back to sleep, a small smile on his face. He looked to peaceful, so innocent. I just couldn't do it. I couldn't take this chance away from him.

A tear ran down my face as I held the syringe tightly in my hand. Very slowly I pushed the needle into Iggy's arm. Careful not to wake him I injected the potion into him. I took the needle out and sat it on the bench.

I curled up next to Iggy and he instinctively wrapped his arms around me. It would be a very interesting morning.

**Iggy's POV**

I slowly woke. I felt a warm body pressed against me that I instantly recognized as Nyx's.

"Morning" I grinned as she slowly woke beside me. "Nyx. Speak to me?" I asked. She trembled beside me and ran her hand over my still closed eyes.

My bottom lip trembled as I slowly opened my eyes.

At first it was black, but then I got vision. It was blurry at first. But then it became normal. In front of me I saw the most beautiful girl ever.

"Nyx?" I asked and she grinned. "I can see. I can see!" I shouted looking around the room, amazed by every little detail.

Everyone came bounding in as Iggy jumped to his feet, looking at everything.

"Max! I can see you! Your, different then I would have imagined, but very pretty" he caught himself as she glared.

"Fang. Wow, you are emo" he said and everyone laughed.

"Nudge, wow, your so pretty" he said and she grinned.

"Gazzy! Angel! You look so similar" he laughed.

He then ran to the bathroom and looked in the mirror. "I'm so…..weird" he frowned.

"Your not weird" Fang said. "I am. I'm so tall and thin, it's not right. My hair is long and, what is the, strawberry blonde?" I said.

Nyx wrapped her arms around my waist and mouthed 'Perfect' and I grinned and kissed the top of her head. "Thank you" I whispered to her and she grinned and kissed me.

Dr. M and Jeb were amazed at my sight and how perfect it was. I could see and was finally felt normal (Well as normal as a bird kid could feel)


	15. Chapter 15: a wedding?

**Nyx's POV**

Years passed and everything was…..perfect.

Iggy and I got married and even had a beautiful bird-kid of our own. A little girl named Elizabeth. She looked exactly like me but was exactly like Iggy.

She was strong and had his mischiefness and ability to blow everything up.

Today was a special day. I dressed Elizabeth in a dress; she was now 5 and hated dresses. After a lot of running, yelling from her and a lot of laughing from Iggy, we managed to get her in it.

"You look so beautiful" Iggy told her and she grinned. "But not as beautiful as you" Iggy whispered in my ear and I kissed him.

We headed to the church and saw Max and Fang standing there.

They also had gotten married and were the proud parents of little Kevin, an exact replica of Fang.

"You ready?" Max asked and we grinned and headed into the church.

Angel sat in the pew with her boyfriend of 2 years, Jason.

Gazzy stood there at the front of the church, in a tux with a grin on his face.

Just then the music started and Nudge made her way down the aisle. So beautiful in white.

Iggy held me close and kissed my forehead and Elizabeth sat between us.

I almost cried as Nudge and Gazzy said "I do."

Life was great.


	16. Chapter 16: MUST READ NOTE

**Hey guys! So i had a few messages to say i should make a sequal to this and have the weddings and births of the kids and all that in it. What do you guys think? Should i make a sequal? If so, what should i have in it? So give me some ideas! Please!**


End file.
